


Hello To You Too

by charmanderchar



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, The Raven King Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmanderchar/pseuds/charmanderchar
Summary: A Bluesey not-so-first kiss. More like second kiss? Or third kiss? One that doesn't involve death. :D





	

Gansey couldn't remember why, but it was the first time he'd seen 300 Fox Way utterly empty. Maura had gone out of town with the Gray Man and cClla was out kick boxing and the various cousins and nieces and in-laws were nowhere to be found. It was nothing short of a miracle.

"Jane?" He called as he entered.

"In the kitchen!" came Blue's response.

Gansey found her on top of the kitchen table, changing a light bulb. He couldn't remember why she needed to change it or why she was wearing an oversized shirt that covered most of her short tattered shorts while she was at it. She wore knee socks, too. The slight sliver of skin between the tops of her socks and her shorts shouldn't have turned his mouth dry, but it did. He wanted to touch it. It looked so soft and smooth.

He swallowed.

"Need help?" he remembered himself asking, shaking his head slightly as if in a daze.

  
"Nah, I'm good. Done, actually."

He must have been staring, so he offered his hand instead, just to have something to do.

"Here, let me help you down."

He meant to take her hand, he truly did, but the next thing he knew his hands found her waist and all but lifted her from the table, pulling Blue flush against him as her feet found the floor. 

"Oh," Blue said.

Her eyes were wide as they found his just as her hands settled on his chest. He wondered if she could feel his wild, wild heartbeat.

"Hello Jane," he said with all the bravado he could muster.

After all the events of the past months, and Glendower and death itself, nothing made him feel more _alive_ than to have Blue touch him.

Blue was looking at him with quiet anticipation.

She licked her lips. Gansey leaned in.

It was soft and chaste at first, in the way these first kisses are. His hands found the soft skin of her nape and he curled his fingers there--- his touch feather-light--- until Blue softly sighed into his mouth. Her hands found his hair and something, something wanted to snap inside Gansey with the way she was kissing him back. He pulled away before a groan escaped him.

Their foreheads touched, and the only sound in the room was their breathing.

"Hello yourself, Dick," she whispered with her own shaky smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I had to. Kanej is next. Help.


End file.
